Wahnsinn
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Él ríe, mientras que bailan. Ignora que ella está muerta, la casa destruida y que no hay música. Pero ellos siguen bailando, y él sigue aferrandose al amor que siente por ella... - Drabble KidxChrona UA TH


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este drabble bien fumado.**

_I'm back! Well… no por mucho tiempo, pero si he regresado… por ahora D: ¡La escuela es un asco! De ahora en adelante estaré muy ocupada, y no podré actualizar tan seguido ú.u Sólo me he dado esta pequeña escapada para escribir este drabble bien extraño que me surgió de un momento a otro. Espero y les guste, aunque esté raro D: ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Wahnsinn**

Rió, mientras que aplaudía y la miraba bailar. Ella le sonreía de manera tímida, mientras que se contoneaba de un lado a otro y agitaba la falda de su vestido en el aire. Y él no paraba de reír; alegre, divertido… _enamorado…_

Ella se acercó a él, de manera lenta. El joven dejó de aplaudir y de reír para contemplar su andar. Sintió su pecho hincharse, lleno de amor, y suspiró mientras que extendía los brazos, invitándola a ir con él.

Y ella aceptó la invitación; se abrazaron, eliminaron cualquier centímetro de distancia, fundieron sus respiraciones mientras que sus frentes se pegaban. Él se aferró con fuerza de la tela que cubría celosamente la espalda de ella, y deseó poder tener el tiempo suficiente para poder recorrer su piel desnuda una vez más. Ella, por su parte, se dedica a contemplarlo; a querer guardar su imagen con fuego en sus ojos.

El reloj suena, rompiendo el encanto entre los dos. Ambos sonríen de manera melancólica, mientras que maldicen al tiempo por querer separarlos.

— Tienes que irte — le susurra ella, con la voz entrecortada.

— No quiero — responde él, mientras que cierra los ojos con fuerza.

— Yo tampoco, pero tienes que — murmura, mientras que cierra los ojos y hace un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas que le escosen los ojos —. Tienes que hacerlo por el país.

— ¿Qué ha hecho este país por mí? — pregunta él, molesto. Frunce el ceño con fuerza, mientras que mira a su amada y se despega lentamente de su frente —. Lo único que ha hecho por nosotros es meternos en una guerra sin sentido. Una guerra que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

— Lo sé, lo sé — responde ella cansada, permitiendo que las lágrimas salgan de sus parpados —. Pero sabes lo que te harán si te niegas a ir…

— Puedo morir — musita él, sin una pizca de emoción alguna. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Él morirá en el campo de guerra y ambos lo saben.

Ella solloza, y se aferra como puede a él. Él le acaricia con delicadeza la espalda, como si temiese que se fuese a romper por el simple roce de sus dedos. Sabe que esa guerra es estúpida, sabe que su país no ha hecho nada por ellos; pero aún así, tiene que mantener el ideal con el creció, limpiar la sangre de sus antepasados que se ha manchado con la sangre de otras naciones.

Mira a su amada, quien trata de parar el llanto. Le sonríe de manera torcida, mientras que sus ojos dorados brillan llenos de tristeza. Le besa la frente, y juguetea con uno de sus mechones rosados. Aun recuerda que ella se dejó crecer el cabello sólo para él…

— Iré, y regresaré, lo prometo — susurra él. Se dan un último abrazo y se separan; él deja que el largo mechón rosa del cabello de ella se deslice entre sus dedos, para luego caer con gracia contra el pecho de ella. Se para recto; junta las piernas, alza el brazo derecho, la mira con una sonrisa vacía… llena de falsas promesas y mentiras —. _Heil Hitler_! — pronunció, con voz fuerte y firme.

Ella asintió, mientras que le besaba los labios y se despedía con la mano. Él hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de la casa…

… Los años pasaron, el tiempo transcurría. Él regresó a casa, o a lo poco que quedó de esta. Habían bombardeado a su pueblo, nadie había sobrevivido. Contempló, con mirada ausente, la mansión que en algún tiempo había compartido junto a su mujer.

Apenas y la pequeña construcción podía mantenerse en pie. Pareciera que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Él caminó hacia el lugar, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Los recuerdos invadían su mente, y su lado masoquista lo permitía, con el solo deseo de deleitarse una vez más con la risa de la que alguna vez fue su esposa.

Entró a la casa, y sus pies lo llevaron directamente al salón principal. Había un enorme hueco en el techo, y todos los muebles estaban destruidos y sucios. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la abertura en el techo, iluminando todo a su paso. Él llegó al centro, miró a su alrededor y se echó a llorar.

¿Qué había hecho su país por él? La persona que más amaba en aquel mundo había muerto por culpa de aquella estúpida guerra en la que había participado. Muchos murieron, y él sabía que había matado a unos cuantos. Tal vez esta era la manera en el que el destino lo hacía sufrir: haciéndole perder a la persona que más quería.

Comprendió el dolor de aquellas familias a las que les había arrebatado un ser querido, y se sintió un monstruo. Deseaba morir, volver a verla una vez más y luego ir al infierno. El lugar al que pertenecía.

Una risa resonó por el lugar, y él paró su llanto para mirar a todos lados. Y la vio allí, parada bajo el resplandor de la luna. Olvidó todo, y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella, sólo para volver a abrazarla; tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir que allí estaba nuevamente con él. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, cómo si temiese que no estuviese ahí en realidad. Notó que ella traía la misma ropa con la que la había visto por última vez, y que el salón volvía a ser como antes, iluminado por los candelabros que había en el hermoso techo con detalles dorados.

Y él también estaba como la última vez; vestido con su elegante traje militar. Ambos rieron, y muy a su pesar se separaron. Ella le sonrió, y rió divertida mientras que él le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? — susurró, y cómo si fuese arte de magia, una bella sinfonía inundó el lugar.

Ella sonrió de manera dulce, mientras que aceptaba la mano que él le tendía.

— Será un placer — respondió, y comenzaron a bailar.

Ambos se sumergieron en su mundo imaginario. Él se olvidó por completo que ella estaba muerta, que la casa estaba destrozada, y que no había ni una sola nota en el aire. Bailaba consigo mismo, sumergido totalmente en la locura, mientras que su corazón se aferraba a la imagen de su amada.

Bailó y bailó, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y murió, allí, a mitad del salón. En su rostro perfectamente sereno, había una sonrisa, mientras que en su mano descansa un pequeño mechón de cabello rosa…


End file.
